Late!
by The Alternative Source
Summary: The Doctor tries to convince Rose to go through the doors. But what's behind them? And why is she so hesitant? Read and FIND OUT. Quick one-shot. HUMOR with a tid bit of Fluff. Enjoy. Rose/Doctor. Chapter 2 UP! Complete!
1. Late!

**Late!**

**By The Alternative Source**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. In my dreams I do. And they're some good dreams. (No dirty mind! Lol.)**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"Stop it."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on. Let's not do this right now," Rose said as she turned around and tried to guide them in another direction. Her attempts were futile as the Doctor kept a firm grip on her hand and stood his ground.

"Frightened?" he asked with a smug grin.

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly, "No."

"Then that's settled then. Let's go," he replied curtly and turned around. When he couldn't move an inch he looked back at Rose. "You are frightened," he stated and his smile died down slightly.

"What do you expect, I've never…" Rose stopped and averted her gaze.

"Done this?" he asked as the grin doubled in size, "Have you done this before? Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, of course not. Do you think I would hide something like that from you?" Rose remarked as she took a step towards him in an intimidating attempt. The Doctor took her bait and stepped closer to her. This was part of their game. Silly banter.

Letting go of her hand he placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"They're all waiting for us."

"I know," she said with a tid bit of sadness evident in her voice.

"Look," he moved his hands from her shoulders to the sides of her face, "We've gone through lots, yeah?" Rose nodded, "We've got in to problems with Daleks, Davros, and even the Od. Even got through the shock of seeing you again and all that Bad Wolf did to you. In the 253 years that I've known you, are you going to let this get in your way. We came back to do this. Come on…do it for Jackie." The Doctor finished off triumphantly. He knew he'd won.

"Mum?"

"Yup. The one and only terrifying Jackie. Right terror that one."

Rose laughed softly and smacked his arm, "Oi!"

"Just telling you the truth. From the first moment I met her. Knew she was trouble. Especially with that whole 'there's a man in my room' thing. Quite frightening…"

Rose cut him off as he began to rant, "Alright…alright. O.K."

The Doctors face broke into the most brilliant smile and he was softly jumping on the balls of his feet. Turning towards the doors in front of him he held out his hand, "Are you ready Mrs. Timelord?"

Rose stepped forward and intertwined her fingers with his, "Original last name."

"Hey. Only one that made sense. I'm a Time Lord," he said as he pointed at himself. Then he pointed at her, "You're a Bad Wolf timey wimey vortex being of the sort."

Rose shook her head and stared the door down. She felt the Doctor kiss her temple in tenderly, "Do you trust me?"

"Without hesitation," she immediately replied.

The Doctor pushed the doors open and the sounds of music and laughter spilled forth. He pulled her through and led her down the short hall. Her nervousness started to disappear as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

As they neared the end of the hall the music and laughter increased. Just when they reached the end of the hall the ballroom doors opened and a fuming Jackie barged through. Instead of walking towards them she just stood there with her hands on her hips.

The Doctor stopped a couple yards from Jackie and kept a wary eye on her. And Rose just stood there with her mouth slightly opening as to make an excuse for why they were late.

They both knew why she was as red as a tomato. And as she took a step forward they prepared themselves for the yelling voice of Jackie chastising them for:

"LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING RECEPTION!"

'Yup,' they both thought, 'She's definitely mad.'

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys liked it! Just a small present to my readers who I've recently neglected because of Harry Potter mania. I'm a fan. What can I say? Lol.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. And hope you guys forgive me. (frowny face) Might add a bit about their wedding reception though. What do you guys think?

So don't forget to **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love you guys. Ciao. And lots of XOXOXO.**


	2. Late! Wedding Reception!

**Late! Wedding Reception!**

**By The Alternative Source**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. In my dreams I do. And they're some good dreams. (No dirty mind! Lol.)**

**Author's Note: You guys liked the first part so much so I decided to post what would happen during the wedding reception. So read on!!**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"Come on you two," Jackie said as she pointed at the door, "In you go."

Rose squeezed his hand and gave her mum a soft smile, "Sorry mum."

"You'll be even sorrier if I don't get any grandchildren soon," she mumbled as she entered the ballroom.

Rose turned to the Doctor to see a smile on his face. "Well she's chipper," he said sarcastically.

She laughed and made the first move towards the ballroom. The Doctor followed her and as soon as he stepped inside he regretted it. The ballroom was packed. Not even packed. It was jammed with Rose's family. Aunts and uncles, cousins and nieces. And even some people that Rose never met in her entire life. But apparently they were family.

And as soon as they entered they were bombarded with congratulations and hugs and kisses. For the first couple of minutes it was alright but then it became too much. Rose had to push away some of her older male cousins from squeezing the life out of her and the Doctor looked like he was going to bolt at any second if any more of Rose's aunts kissed him.

"Alright, alright, leave them alone," Mickey yelled as he came through the crowd and rescued them, "Thank goodness that I found you. You were about to be mauled by Aunt Petunia."

The Doctor grimaced slightly and then put on a brave face, "We would have been alright. I would have gotten us out."

Mickey smirked as he led them to their table at the front of the ballroom, "Sure. You obviously haven't been given a hug by that one. Gets worse when she kisses you. Especially with the mustache."

Rose giggled and shrugged at the Doctor when he gave her a look that screamed, "Help."

"It's true," Rose said as they all sit down and the Doctor pulled out her chair.

The Doctor plopped down next to her and frowned, "Sureeeee I would have escaped. Even from her…moustache."

"Sure."

"I would have!"

Rose leaned forward and kissed his lips, "I know."

The Doctor beamed at her and kissed her again. Her kisses were addictive, "Good, I hope you know that I'm staying up here the entire time." The Doctor began eating.

"You're not the only one," Rose said as she scanned the crowd. The ballroom was huge. All over the room tables were scattered around a large wooden dance floor. Their table was on the stage in front of it. The Doctor noticed that Rose's eyes were scanning the crowd intently. She was looking for something or someone.

The Doctor eating stopped and turned to her. With his mouth still full he spoke, "Ho re ou ooking or?"

Rose laughed and wiped some sauce off the corner of his mouth, "Come again."

The Doctor swallowed his food and kissed her hand, "Who are you looking for?"

Rose didn't answer him as he her eyes became glued to the ballroom doors. They had opened and someone was standing there looking around. When he spotted them he ran through the crowd to get to them.

Rose got up and met him as soon as he rounded the table. Throwing her arms around him Rose yelled, "Jack!"

"Rosie," Jack pulled back and looked her up and down, "Now don't you look beautiful. Nice wedding gown Mrs. TimeLord." He chuckled and looked at the Doctor who had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh, leave him alone. It's the only logical thing we could think about. Mrs. TimeLord works," Rose said as looked between them. Jack was grinning at the Doctor and the Doctor was still looking at him in shock. Finally the Doctor swallowed his food and stood up.

"How did you get here?" he enquired.

Jack smiled and pointed at Rose, "Why don't you ask Rose?" Then he took the seat next to Rose and began to eat.

The Doctor turned to Rose and saw that she was fumbling her hands and looking down. He took a step forward and grasped her hands in his, "Rose?"

She looked up and he saw the guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you. Since we found out how to get back here I've been helping Jack so he could get here. He.."

"Wanted to be here," the Doctor finished for Rose.

"Yeah. He's been bugging me for months about it. He even helped me pick out this gown."

The Doctor peeked at Jack before looking back at Rose, "So that's why you've been hiding around in your old bedroom on your phone lately."

Rose nodded, "He's family. And I made sure everything was alright. Helped him get here without any end of the world scenarios."

"You sure? Maybe I should check," the Doctor said as he took a step back.

Rose grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. After a couple seconds she pulled back, "Positive. I triple checked. I got him here without ending the world. Just like you taught me."

The Doctor beamed at her and puffed out his chest, "Knew I did right by showing you all those Time Academy books."

Rose wrapped her arms around him, "So you're ok with this?"

"He better be. I'm already here," Jack mumbled from his seat as he began flirting with a dark haired man sitting next to him.

The Doctor pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers, "I trust you."

Their moment was ended as Jack tugged on Rose's dress, "I think it's time."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked as he looked at Jack. He was grinning and pointing out at the dance floor. The Doctor and Rose looked up and saw that the dance floor was cleared.

"Oh no," they said at the same time.

"Oh, yes," Jack said as Jackie began to speak into a microphone. She was standing next to the band that was positioned on the other side of the dance floor.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Jackie. Rose's mum. Since these two were late," she said as she pointed at them with a frown, "we have no time for idle chit chat. It's time for the first dance between the new couple. I need pictures so come down you two."

The Doctor tensed up next to her, "Dance?"

"Yes. Dance."

"Let's run."

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's run. She can't catch us in time."

Rose shook her head and detangled herself from the Doctor. Taking his hand in hers she looked up at him, "Come on. It's not that bad."

The Doctor looked out at the eerily quiet crowd and then looked back at Rose, "It will be. The last me might have been able to twirl you around with no problem but these feet aren't meant to dance." He looked down at his trainers. He had refused to wear any other shoes with his wedding suit. He reasoned that if they had to run, how was he going to do it in fancy shoes?

"Please," Rose said as she tugged his hand and gave him the biggest puppy eyes imaginable.

The Doctor tried to resist. And he would have won too if Jack didn't speak up, "I could never say no to those eyes. Come on, if you don't dance with her I will."

Quicker than anyone expected the Doctor walked them off to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, "You owe me." The music began and they began to sway to the slow song. The lights dimmed and the spotlight was on them.

Rose grinned and placed her arms around his neck, "Hey, you were the one who convinced me to come in here."

The Doctor poked her sides with his hands as Jackie began to take pictures of them, "And look where it's got me. Blind by Jackie and her camera."

Rose chuckled and pulled him closer. He rested his forehead against hers and they continued to sway to the music. Eventually it felt they were the only two there. Both wrapped in each other's arms they forgot about the ones around them. The world disappeared and for a moment it was just them two.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" Rose answered with her eyes still shut.

"I love you," he mumbled so only she could hear it.

Rose smiled, "I love you too."

"Forever?"

"And even beyond."

The song came to an end and they both stood there together. It was still only them. The world around them was gone and they were the only two standing there. With their eyes still closed they stayed in each other's embrace.

Tilting his head he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Before she could reciprocate he pulled back and opened his eyes. Letting go of her waist he placed his hands on the sides of her face. Rose opened her eyes and stared into his. There was something different about them.

"What is it?" Rose asked in concern.

The Doctor smiled and just kept looking at her, "Never thought this would happen."

"What do you mean?"

"This. You, me, and…" the Doctor led off and didn't finish his sentence.

Rose's brow furrowed and she touched his face, "And?"

"You, me, and…. the baby," he said as he grinned from ear to ear.

She let out a little gasp, "Baby?"

"You're pregnant."

"What? How?"

"Well, I thought you knew how. All those times seemed pretty self explanatory. You see when a TimeLord loves a girl and the girl…" the Doctor trailed off.

Rose smacked his arm and snickered, "I know how it happens you dolt. I mean how did you know before me?"

The Doctor looked down at her belly and then looked back at her, "Felt it the other day. There was another presence. There was a shift in the way that you tasted too."

Rose touched her stomach and tears began to form in her eyes, "A baby."

"Our baby," the Doctor said as he wiped her eyes.

Rose grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into the longest and most sensual kiss possible in front of a crowd. The Doctor pulled her closer and fell deeper into the kiss.

A shout from the stage brought them back to reality and they pulled apart, "I'm going to be a godfather! I knew it! Mickey you owe me 50 bucks!"

"No I don't! Maybe I'll be the godfather."

"Doubt it."

They looked over to see that Jack was beaming at them. Rose shook her head, "He's been waiting for that for a long time."

"You're going to be a wonderful mum. You know that," the Doctor said as he held her at arm's length.

"And you're going to be a great a great dad."

"I love you Rose," the Doctor whispered as the crowd began filling up the dance floor. He made sure that he told as much as he could. He wanted to make up for the times that he didn't tell her that he loved her when he should've.

"And I love you."

"So you think we can do it now?" he said as he held out his hand.

Rose grinned and asked, "What? Run?"

"Of course. Always," he said with a grin as she slipped her hand into his.

Touching her stomach she nodded. They began weaving their way through the crowd and almost made it to the door before someone barreled into them and pushed them out the ballroom doors. Turning around they saw Jack was there. Pushing them forward he closed the door behind them, "Knew you two would run. Now let's get out of here."

A bang was heard behind them and they all turned towards the door. Jack smiled and held up a key, "Saw Jackie coming your way."

Rose shook her head as they heard more banging and shouting from the other side of the door, "You know that she's going to murder us."

"Yup," the Doctor said as he shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, "Now let's go. Adventures waiting for us and what not."

"Don't I know it," Rose said as they made their way towards the Tardis hand in hand with Jack in tow. They were heading for one adventure that was brand new to them. One adventure that no one had expected. The adventure of parenthood.

With Jack as the godfather.

"Rassilon help us."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Awww, hope you guys liked this! It's was just a little break from "I Promise." The next chapter is almost done! Yay! But hope you guys enjoyed this. So hit that little button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and pretty please REVIEW!**

**Ciao.**

**P.S. Any ideas for any oneshots you would like to see? Send me requests. I'll make them come true. *sparkle***


End file.
